Christmas Mistletoe
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Eric hates Christmas. Mistletoe even more. So when he gets stuck under it with Tris, what just will happen? First in my Holiday Series


_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are the same age.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

Ok so I found this prompt on Tumblr and it gave me the idea for this drabble. I hope you like it! Merry Christmas!

_Who has placed mistletoe in every room of the house to get in as many kisses as possible and who is exasperatedly questioning 'this is the 5th time TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM?' before sighing and leaning in_

Eric scowled as he walked through Dauntless doing his best to avoid the extreme amounts of mistletoe throughout the compound. There was one if not more in every room, there was placed through the hallways so unless you were careful you were going to have to kiss someone. Eric was willing to put his money on the Pedrad brothers. He had already had to kiss Veronica, Lauren and the initiate he had hung over the chasm, Christina he believed it was. He boyfriend wasn't to happy with the last one but neither were Eric and Christina. Eric had no patience for Christmas. Growing up he had only gotten books and in Dauntless it had been nothing but paperwork or bad news. Nothing good had ever happened to him on Christmas.

"Watch it Stiff" Eric growled at Tris as he grabbed her arm to keep her from falling down onto the floor. Normally he would let her fall but what was left of the gentleman he was raised as in Erudite lingered and hadn't let him.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." Tris said her eyes dropping to the floor before she raised her head, her eyes settling on the base of his throat just above his t-shirt and vest ended.

"Where are you running to in such a hurry?" Eric questioned his voice calm, enjoying the way he felt her fingers twitch from his hold on her arm still.

"Would you believe me if I said running away from my boyfriend's apartment filled with mistletoe?" Tris said her eyes darting up to his before falling back to his throat.

"The rest of Dauntless is just as bad I'm sure"

"Two in every doorway, and every three feet there is another." Tris said quickly her eyes darting to look at Eric when she saw him shudder.

"TRIS?" Four called as Tris looked around before groaning.

"There's nowhere to hide" Tris said hoping that if Eric let her go she could run and hid somewhere else but that would leave Eric with Four and she wasn't sure how willing the nurses would be if they got into another fight. Most were verbal Tris knew but they could get physical if the situation escalated. Eric glanced around thinking of places he knew before his shoulders dropped.

"This is the 5th time today. WHERE IS ALL THIS MISLTETOE COMING FROM?" Eric growled Four coming into view and stopping at the sight of Tris and Eric standing under the one he had set in the hallway. He had done his own apartment and the hallway by his apartment, but Zeke and Uriah had done the rest of dauntless. Eric sighed as he glanced down at Tris whose eyes were wide with shock.

"Can we get away with a kiss on the cheek?" Tris tried to suggest before sighing when she saw his look.

"Just trying to keep kissing a Stiff off the list of things you've done"

"Tris?" Four asked stepping forward towards them, Eric's hand tightening on her arm making her hiss softly. Hearing Tris make the noise Eric loosened his hand on her arm, Tris not looking over at her boyfriend but instead kept looking at Eric's tattoo's on his neck. Eric loved his hand up from her arm where he had been holding her to her shoulder her eyes flicking up to his before dropping again Eric unable to help the smirk that came to his lips. Glancing over at Four he watched as he crossed his arms over his chest and dared Eric to actually kiss Tris with his eyes. Trailing his hand further he cupped the back of her head with his hand, his fingers in her blonde hair, his thumb resting on the side of her neck on the pulse point.

Feeling Tris move rather that seeing her move he didn't react other than a quick glance at her when her hands gently grasped his vest, her pale skin even paler against the black of the clothing he wore. Seeing her eyes flick up to his again, her pulse racing under his thumb Tris stepped closer to him and pushed herself up a little bit, her one hand moving from the front of his vest to his neck, their lips touching as she gently tugged him towards her. He wasn't that much taller than her but he still had to lean down a little bit. Kissing Tris back Eric gently tugged her towards him, his free hand coming to rest on her hip, the other remaining on the back of her neck as he groaned softly against her lips. Tris since she was closer to him now let her other hand join the first behind Eric's neck the one moving to play with the short hair that he had. Flicking his tongue against her lips Tris opened them, her Erudite curiosity running through her now, wanting to know just how good of a kisser he was. The second Eric had access to her mouth he took it, dominating the kiss, exploring every inch of her mouth, making her submit to him which she did easily, her fingers tightening in his hair as he did so.

Letting his hand on her hip slip a little lower he got his thumb and a couple fingers under the t-shirt and sweater she was wearing to keep warm and stroked the skin on her hip with his fingertips Tris subconsciously arching into him. Moving his hand from her hip to her back, Eric opened his eyes to see Four's jaw on the floor in shock. Feeling Tris gently tug his hair he growled low in his throat making her shiver in his arms before he pulled away sporting a rather painful erection that Tris had no issues feeling.

"Merry Christmas" Tris said breathlessly. Eric thought for a moment before he grabbed Tris's waist and tossed her over his shoulder, her hands bracing against his back.

"Where do you think you're taking her Eric?" Four asked as Eric walked away with a smirk.

"I'm going to unwrap my Christmas Present" He called back before breaking into a run, Tris grabbing on tight as Four took off after them, wondering just how this happened.


End file.
